Electronic cigarettes, which are also called virtual cigarettes or electronic atomizers, are mainly used for smoking cessation and substituting cigarettes. The electronic cigarettes have appearances which look like cigarettes, taste like real cigarettes, and even have much more tastes than ordinary real cigarettes. Smoke can also be sucked from the electronic cigarettes, and the smoke smells and feels like smoke of real cigarettes.
Electronic cigarettes are classified as disposable electronic cigarettes and non-disposable electronic cigarettes. A disposable electronic cigarette adopts an outer protective sleeve to accommodate components such as an atomizer, a battery, and a controller. A non-disposable electronic cigarette usually adopts an atomizer sleeve to accommodate an atomizer, and adopts a battery sleeve to accommodate a battery and a controller (i.e. to form a battery pole).
In the prior art, a suction nozzle cap of a disposable electronic cigarette is generally mounted inside the outer protective sleeve, and a suction nozzle cap of a non-disposable electronic cigarette is generally mounted inside the atomizer sleeve. The electronic cigarettes with these structures are difficult to disassemble, and designs of the suction nozzle caps of the electronic cigarettes follow the same pattern.